They Just Parents!
by Monokurobo
Summary: Bagaikan sebuah paket combo komplit ayam jumbo untuk Menma. Papanya tiba-tiba datang dan ingin bercerai dengan Ayahnya. Keadaan semakin memburuk saat Ayahnya datang dengan sifat pecinta wanitanya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, dia harus mendapatkan sebuah fakta bahwa istrinya adalah perawan tua yang terobsesi dengan Papanya dari Sekolah Dasar.WARN: YAOI, AU, LEMON, BASHING HINATA


Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat merasakan sebuah benda lunak yang lembut menyentuh dahiku. Perasaan terganggu tentu saja kurasakan tak kala aku sedang terbuai dalam tidurku. Akan tetapi, sebuah suara yang lembut membuatku sadar. Benar-benar sadar bahwa yang baru saja aku kesali karena membangunkanku dalam tidur itu ... adalah sebuah kecupan dari sebuah bibir yang berteksur lembut dan lembab dari seorang ... wanita?

Ya. Pasti!

"Se—selamat pagi, Menma-kun." Sebelah mataku terbuka dan secara bersamaan menyentuh tangan wanita yang mengelus pipiku dengan penuh cinta.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan menggerakkan tubuhku untuk membalas kecupan wanita yang berstatus istriku sejak setahun lalu. "Selamat pagi juga..., Hinata-chan."

Mata bulan cantik istriku yangt awalnya terpejam karena habis kukecup dahinya itupun terbuka. Semburat merah dikedua pipi mulusnya itu membuatku merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari minggu yang akan menjadi indah dan berakhir dengan romantis.

"Me—Menma-kun, kau ... kau mau sarapan apa ha—hari ini?" tanyanya sembari berdiri, setelah tadi berjongkok di sisiku.

Aku mengacak rambut hitamku seraya mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk di tempat tidur. Aku menatap istriku yang sudah tampak cantik sekarang seraya aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku akibat efek bangun tidur. Kugaruk pipiku yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Hmmm, entahlah. Mungkin ... roti bakar dengan segelas kopi susu panas?" Aku ragu untuk sarapan apa, untuk itu aku memberi pernyataan yang berujung pertanyaan. Sepertinya ini akibat selepas kerja lembur tadi malam, yang membuatku tak bisa berpikir dengan benar hari ini.

Raut wajah Hinata yang lembut langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang bersirat tidak setuju. "Ji—jika Menma-kun mau sarapan roti bakar ... a-aku akan membuatkannya. Ta-tapi, jika meminum kopi di pagi hari ... aku ... aku tidak setuju, Menma-kun. Minum kopi di pagi hari akan membuatmu tak sehat, Me—Menma-kun." Bukannya aku takut atau apapun itu, aku justru tersenyum melihat wajah marahnya yang terkesan lucu itu. Wajahnya seperti dipaksakan untuk tegas, dan kesal. Dan menurutku itu tidak lah cocok untuk wanita manis, lugu, seperti istriku ini.

"Menma-kun! Me-mengapa justru tertawa?" serunya tak terima membuat tawaku kian menjadi-jadi. Bahagianya mempunyai istri manis seperti ini. Waktu muda dulu sepertinya aku telah membuat kebaikkan besar ke pada sesorang, sehingga diberikan malaikat seperti ini.

"Menma-kun! To-tolong hentikan..." Aku lantas terdiam saat melihat mata besar seperti bulan tersebut digenangi sebuah cairan di ujungnya.

Aku terdiam dan menghembuskan nafas. Susah juga jika memliki istri yang sangat sensitif. Sedikit-sedikit menangis, tak peduli jika itu candaan ataupun tidak. Ya..., tak apa lah. Bukankah manusia tidak lah ada yang sempurna?

Aku lantas berdiri dan mendekati Hinata yang sedang menahan air matanya. Aku menatapnya lembut. Tangnaku terangkat mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya yang mengkilat itu. "Hinata-chan..., aku hanya bercanda saja ... jangan dianggap serius, _OK?_"

Hinta mendongkang. Otomatis mata safirku bertatapan dengan mata bulannya yang berkaca-kaca. Semburat merah yang terkesan seperti malu-malu muncul di wajah lembutnya. Aku menyeringai melihatnya. Jika dia memang mudah menangis, dia juga sangat mudah tersipu malu. Hal itu membuatku tak tahan untuk mengerjainya. Entah itu dalam unsur seperti anak-anak, ataupun yang berbau dewasa.

"Hinata-chan," panggilku.

Dia langsung memiringkan kepalanya. "Y-ya. Menma-kun?" Melihat wajah polosnya membuatku gemas sendiri. Akan tetapi, aku rasa ini tidaklah tepat. Bisa-bisa nanti dia akan marah dan hancurlah hari mingguku.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Eh?" Matanya mengerjap lucu. "Aku ... aku sudah mandi sedari tadi, Menma-kun." Segaris seringai nakal muncul di wajahku. Dia tidak menyadari jika pertanyaanku menjurus modus. Ah, ya. Keuntungan memliki istri polos sangatlah menyenangkan.

Aku memasang wajah murung untuk melengkapi jalannya rencana modusku. "Yah..., Hinata-chan. Padahal aku ingin sekali dimandikan—" Aku menatapnya nakal. "—olehmu."

Saat itulah aku merasa rencanaku sukses besar. Wajahnya lagi-lagi merona, entah sudah berapa kali, akan tetapi kali ini aku sangatlah yakin jika yang satu ini adalah yang paling merah. Lihat! Lihat! Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba tak menatapku. Ya ... ya, itu tandanya dia sangatlah malu. Dan yang terpenting dia ... termakan gombalanku di pagi hari.

Dan tiba-tiba aku ingat sebuah fakta tentang Hinata, wanita cantik di hidupku yang telah menjadi istri setiaku ini. "Aku bercanda, Hinata-chan!" seruku dengan diakhiri tawa yang dipaksakan. Aku baru ingat, kalau aku membuatnya benar-benar malu, tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan membuatnya pingsan. Benar-benar pingsan hanya karena malu.

Mendengar ucapanku. Hinata dengan ragu menatapku lagi. Aku menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo! Aku sudah lapar. Kita buat sarapan sekarang."

Dan sebagai istri yang baik. Tentu saja, Hinata menurut saja, walaupun genggaman dan tarikan aku, sang suami sangatlah kuat.

"Menma-kun! Apa kau s-sudah menyiapkan piringnya?" Hinata membuka lemari kecil cokelat yang tertempel di atas dinding dapurnya. Mata bulannya bergerak lincah meneliti setiap tulisan-tulisan yang tertempel di botol yang ukuranya tak lebih dari ukuran gelas pada umumnya. "Menma-kun! Ka—kau mau selai rasa apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata lemparkan untukku yang sedang menyusun piring dan lainnya yang aku dan dia butuhkan untuk sarapan.

Aku menatap dengan puas piring yang tertata rapi di meja makan rumah tanggaku. Aku menoleh ke arah dapur. "Ha'i. Hinata-chan! Aku sudah menyiapkannya! Dan aku mau selai rasa cokelat!" seruku sedikit nyaring agar Hinata yang berada di dapur bisa mendengar perkataanku.

Tak lama, setelah aku membalas kedua pertanyaannya. Hinata langsung muncul dari arah pintu dapur. Aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian mendekatinya dan mengambil dua gelas yang ada di manpan cokelat yang Hinata pegang. Melihatnya tampak kerepotan memegang 2 botol selai dan piring besar berisi roti, di tambah lagi dua gelas susu yang ukurannya besar tentu saja membuatku khawatir. Takut-takut Hinata tak kuat memegangnya dan membuat sarapan mereka kacau ... atau parahnya Hinata akan terluka.

Aku menaruh satu gelas susu putih di samping piring Hinata. Dan satunya lagi tentu saja kuletakkan di samping piringku. Sekali lagi, aku membantunya meletakkan piring besar beserta botol ke tengah meja makan. Setelah selesai, aku berjalan ke kursi Hinata dan menarik kursi Hinata seakan menyiratkan kata 'Silahkan'.

Mencoba romantis di hari minggu tidak apa-apa kan?

Lagipula lihat lah istriku! Merona karena malu akibat sikap romantisku, tentu saja.

Dengan langkah malu-malu Hinata mendekati kursinya dan duduk dengan penuh hati-hati. Aku mengangguk puas saat melihatnya sudah duduk manis di kursinya. Setelah itu mataku langsung menatap roti yang di atas meja. "Kau ingin berapa banyak roti, Hinata-chan?" Bagaikan serorang pelayan profesional di sebuah restoran. Aku mengambil piring putih itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Hinata.

Mata Hinata membesar, kemudian dia menunduk malu lagi. "Nggh ... se-seterah, Menma-kun s-saja," balasnya dengan suara cicitan yang tak ubahnya seperti nyanyian burung di pagi hari. Ah, sepertinya aku mulai mengkhayal tidak jelas.

Aku mengambil garpu yang ada di samping kanan piring Hinata, namun aku berhenti saat merasa aku lupa sesuatu. Lantas aku menaruh kembali garpu Hinata dengan hati-hati dan mengambil serbet putih yang ada di dapur.

"Rapatkan pahamu ... Hinata-chan," kataku dengan sopan. Dia awalnya menatapku bingung, aku bisa melihatnya dari kerutan dahi di wajahnya itu. Akan tetapi wajahnya langung berubah manakala aku mengeluarlan serbet putih dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas pahanya.

Lagi-agi Hinata merona hebat. "Me—Menma-kun?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Ya. Hinata-chan? Ada masalah?" Mata Hinata melebar kaget. Mungkin dia kaget dengan pertanyaanku yang tidak dia kira.

Hinata hanya menggeleng saja. Dan aku yakin dia bingung akan tingkah anehku hari ini.

"Kau mau roti bakar atau roti basah, Hinata-chan?" Dari lensa mata safirku. Kulihat tubuh Hinata menegang saat aku menginstrupsi dia dengan tiba-tiba. Aku yakin dia sedang melamunkan tentang kelakuanku hari ini. "Hinata-chan?" tanyaku kembali saat dia tak membalas pertanyaanku.

Kedua telunjuk Hinata refleks saling bertautan. Melihat hal itu aku tersenyum. Kebiasaan Hinata kala dia gugup ini membuatnya tampak seperti masih gadis perawan saja.

"A-a-aku rasa ... aku rasa roti basah s-saja, Menma-kun."

Mendengar hal tersebut aku mengangguk, seraya meletakkan dua roti basah ke atas piring putih berbentuk kotak yang ada di hadapan Hinata. Setelah selesai aku kembali menatap Hinata. "Hinata-chan, kau mau memakai selai—"

"—Menma-kun, aku ... aku bisa sendiri," jelasnya menghentikan ucapanku. Karena perkataan Hinata terlalu tiba-tiba, aku lantas mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, bingung.

"O—oke. Aku mengerti," ucapku dengan gagap. Bukan karena malu. Hanya saja aku terpesona akan wajah cemberut Hinata.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di kursi sarapanku. Lamunanku akan pesona Hinata juga terhenti karena sebuah bel yang kuyakini berasal dari pintu rumah. Dengan refleks aku menoleh menatap jam di dinding. Kulihat masih sangat pagi jika ada yang hendak bertamu. Aku menggeram dan menghela nafas. Jika memang benar ada tamu, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika hari yang seharusnya indah ini akan hancur, atau setidaknya tidak akan selengkap apa yang aku bayangkan.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

"Menma...?" panggil Hinata khawatir melihat auraku tampak suram, mungkin.

Sekali lagi aku dibuat menghela nafas. "Iya! Iya! " teriakku sangat nyaring. Sebenarnya aku hendak menyindir si pelaku penekan bel yang sangat tidak sabaran itu.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Alih-alih berhenti seperti yang kuinginkan. Si penekan bel rumahku justru kembali menekan belku semakin cepat. Aku menggeram kecil sembari kulangkahkan kakiku yang terasa berat untuk meninggalkan meja sarapan dan juga Hinata. Hah, aku juga berharap bel rumah tidak akan rusak.

Cklek...

Kedua tanganku membuka pintu rumahku, "Maaf, mencari sia—" Mulutku membeku, begitupun dengan tubuhku. Mataku terkunci pada sosok manusia yang dihadapanku. "—PAPA?!"

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar dengan canggung. "Yo. Menma-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimber: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre: Family, Humor, Drama, & Romance**

**Rate: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto || Menma x Hinata**

**Warning: Homoxesual, Straight, AU, OOC (demi alur), sedikit BDSM, sedikit Sasuke versi Naruto the road Ninja (demi alur), dan BASHING HINATA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>They, Just Parents!<strong>

**By. Monokurobo**

**Keep Calm and Just Read!**

* * *

><p>"Papa?! Mengapa Papa ke sini?!" seru Menma terkejut.<p>

Oh, ayolah! Ini masih pagi!

Namikaze Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya orang tua Menma, menatap Menma dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, Menma-kun!"

Alasan yang mencurigakan. Tidak mungkin kan jika merindukan anaknya harus datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?

Menma menghela nafas, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Papa? Serius..., untuk apa Papa ke sini? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan datang ke sini minggu depan?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis tersebut. "Aku hanya merindukanmu, Menma."

Sebelah alis Menma naik. Hoo~ rupanya masih keukeuh dengan alasan klise tersebut.

"Papa...? Ayolah! Aku sudah hidup dengan Papa selama bertahun-tahun! Tidak mungkin Papa mempercepat kedatangan Papa jika hanya merindukanku, bukan? Itu konyol! Dan Papa tahu itu!" jelas Menma semakin memojokkan Naruto.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Menma~" bujuknya agar aku menutup topik pembicaraan.

Dahi Menma mengerut menahan gejolak gemas melihat wajah Papanya. Bagaimana pun juga Papanya ini awet muda dan keawetan muda tersebut ternyata diturunkan oleh Kakek Papanya, sebut saja Minato.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Menma menatap tajam Naruto, dan matanya menangkap sebuah kejanggalan yang sangat besar. Tak lama mulut Menma membulat. "Ayah di mana, Papa...?"

Jika Papanya ke tempatnya, pasti Ayahnya akan ikut. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ke tempatnya saja sih, tapi jika Papanya pergi di mana pun pasti ada Ayahnya bak _bodyguard_.

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah masam. "Dia? Masih tidur, jadi aku duluan saja."

Aneh.

Benar-benar aneh.

Nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Papa Menma terkesan datar dan tidak peduli. Ini sungguh mencurigakan. Menma mengibaskan tangannya di tengah-tengah antara mereka. "Tidak ... tidak mungkin Ayah masih tidur di jam seperti ini, Papa. Aku sangat kenal dengan dia. Dia itu _perfeksionis_, masih tidur di jam seperti ini itu adalah hal mustahil!" jelas Menma panjang lebar.

"..."

Menma kembali mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Papanya. Sedikit ganjal, pasalnya saja Papanya ini termasuk orang yang menggebu-gebu. Dia pun menatap Papanya, dan mendapati Papanya sedang—

—EH?! MENANGIS?!

**BUK!**

"Hiks..,. Menma! Ayahmu selingkuh!" Naruto tanpa diduga memeluk Menma.

Mata Menma lantas membola. Bukan karena kalimat Naruto, tapi pelukan Naruto yang terkesan brutal hingga Menma merasa jantungnya terhimpit. Cepat-cepat Menma melepaskan pelukan Papanya dan menatapnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Papa!" elak Menma, mencoba menenangkan Papanya yang semakin merengek bagaikan bayi.

"Itu benar! Hiks ... hiks ... aku melihat Ayahmu berciuman dengan seorang wanita!"

Mata Menma membola. Hampir termakan mentah-mentah ucapan Papanya tanpa di saring, Menma kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba membuang bahan mentah tersebut. Dia melepaskan pelukan Naruto bermaksud memberi jarak antarmereka.

Mata safir Menma menatap dalam mata safir Papanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Papa! Katakan! Di mana Papa melihat kejadian tersebut?" Rupanya Menma ingin benar-benar memastikan hal itu nyata atau tidak.

Mata Naruto semakin berkaca-kaca. Dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan pilu Naruto berkata, "Di rumah. Di rumah kita."

Menma membeku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Suasana hening lantas menyelimuti mereka. Dan tak lama sebuah dering ponsel menghancurkan suasana tersebut. Menma, yang merasakan ponselnya ada panggilan masuk, tentu saja mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa penelpon.

_OK_, sifat tersebut menurun dari Papanya, ceroboh.

"Menma di sini." Menma mulai mengangkat pembicaraan. Pikirnya si penelpon adalah salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

"**Menma."**

Mendengar suara berat dan dingin tersebut Menma dibuat tersentak. Mengumpat kata kotor di dalam hati, Menma mulai menghembuskan nafasnya. Rupanya dia lagi-lagi melakukan hal ceroboh.

"Ada apa, Ayah? Mengapa kau menelpon sepagi ini?" Menma mencoba seolah-olah dia tak tahu. Sedangkan di hadapannya, Papanya sedang menatapnya tanda tanya. Dan Menma memberitahukan Papanya memalui gerak bibir. Diam-diam juga Menma membesarkan suara ponselnya, sehingga membuat Papanya bisa mendengar suara sang penelpon.

Mengetahui jawabannya, Naruto kembali tersenyum kecut.

"**Apa Papamu ada di tempatmu sekarang?"**

Menma menatap Naruto. Dan Naruto membalasnya dengan gelenngan kepala yang kuat.

Mengerti maksud Papanya Menma mengangguk. "Papa? Tidak. Di sini tidak ada Papa."

Ada jeda di telpon tersebut.

"**Hn—"** Menma hendak menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega jika saja hembusan tersebut tidak tertahan di tenggorokannya oleh sebuah perkataan Ayahnya**."—kau berbohong. Untuk apa kau membesarkan suara ponselmu jika tidak untuk didengar Papamu?"** Mata Menma membesar dengan hembusan nafas yang tertahan di kerongkongannya. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang langsung kalang kabut.

"Aku tidak—" Menma hendak mengelak.

"—**tidak perlu mengelak, Menma—" **Menma mengumpat di dalam hati. **"—dengan fakta, hilangnya semua pakaian Papamu di lemari saja aku sudah langsung tahu..., jika dia sedang kabur...,"** Menma menatap Naruto tajam seolah berkata _kau ceroboh! _Dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan garukan canggung sembari memegang dua kober di belakangnya dengan erat**. "...tidak usah pusing memikirkan di mana Papamu akan kabur. Mengingat di kota ini Papamu tidak lah memiliki kenalan, sudah pasti dia di tempatmu."**

Tut... tut... tut...

Telpon terputus.

Atau lebih tepatnya ditutup sepihak oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Menma dan Naruto berpandangan.

Kemudian tubuh Naruto bergetar takut. "Menma! Bagaiman ini?! Pasti saat ini dia sedang menuju ke sini!" Tubuh Menma tergoncang oleh goncangan Naruto yang begitu kuat. Jika tidak Menma menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, niscaya sedari tadi dia telah tidur di lantai.

Melepas goncangan Naruto dengan pakasa, namun tidak kasar, Menma menghela nafas diiringi pijatan di dahinya yang terasa sakit dan panas yang cukup wajar. "Papa..., tenang lah dulu—" Menma memaksa Papanya untuk menatap dirinya. Sedikit susah karena Papanya sibuk meracau sendiri dengan membuat spekulasi-spekulasi yang tidak masuk akal. "—_OK..., _biar aku jelasakan. Papa ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian mengangguk dengan air muka mendung.

Menma mengangguk mengsetujui. "Nah..., jika ingin segera selesai. Bagaimana jika Papa masuk ke dalam dulu?" Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya. "Ya..., sekedar minum dan sarapan bersamaku dengan Hinata-chan—" Naruto tersenyum lebar hendak menyetujui. "—sambil juga menunggu Ayah datang," sambungnya Menma.

Senyum Naruto luntur. "APA?! MENUNGGU SI _TEME?!_" seru Naruto dengan lantang.

Lantas kesunyian pun terpecah sementar, seiring dengan Menma yang menutup matanya mencoba menolak suara Naruto yang seperti ingin menghancurkan gendang telinganya. "Mengapa? Bukan kah itu yang Papa ingin kan? Ingin segera masalah ini selesai, bukan...? Ya..., selesaikan secara baik-baik dengan Ayah." Menma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Menatap bosan Papanya.

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda X yang besar. "TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TAK SUDI!" Naruto meludah ke samping.

Menma menatap jijik cairan tersebut, kemudian menatap jengah Papanya. "Papa..., pertama-tama kecilkan suaramu terlebih dahulu. Ini masih pagi! Jika kau tidak ingin diamuk para tetangga—" Naruto segera bungkam dengan semburat merah, malu. "—dan..., Ayolah! Jangan kekankkan seperti ini! Ingat umur Papa!" Menma mencoba memperingati umur Naruto, atau sedikit mencela agar Papanya sadar.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya, lalu menggembungkan pipinya sembari membuang wajah. "Huh! Setelah melihat hal tersebut aku jadi tak sudi melihat wajahnya! Mendengar namanya saja sudah menjengkelkan—" Menma memutar bola matanya. "—dan memangnya ada masalah dengan umurku?! Aku rasa tidak!"

"45. Umur Papa 45." Menma menatap Naruto dengan _poker face_.

Warna merah lantas menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulit wajah Naruto. "Aku rasa umur 45 masih bisa dikatan pria jika bercerai!" geram Naruto.

Menma memutar bola matanya. "Ya. Pria duda bangkotan—" Kemudian Menma baru menyadari, ada yang ganjal dari ucapan Papanya. "—TU-TUNGGU DULU!"

Naruto langsung tersentak dengan mengerjapkan matanya. "He-hei, Menma! Kau memintaku mengecilkan suaraku, tapi sekarang kau yang justru te—"

"—PAPA SEDAMG MELUCU, BUKAN?!" Menma berseru histeris. Menma meremas rambutnya bak sakit jiwa.

Dunia mau kiamat!

Hanya masalah yang belum diketahui kebenarannya Papanya mau menceraikan Ayahnya? Demi nenek buyutnya, Tsunade yang memiliki dada di atas rata-rata—

—INI SANGAT TIDAK MASUK AKAL!

Mendadak Menma merasa Papanya seperti artis yang suka membuat sensasi kepada publik. Begitu menyepelekan sebuah masalah.

Merasa tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan. "Menma! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, sih?!"

Menma tertawa sangat canggung. "Tidak! Tidak! Tadi aku mendengar ucapan Papa yang sebelumnya seolah Papa ingin bercerai dengan Ayah saja. Ah! Mungkin aku salah dengar. " Menma mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan kelingkingnya.

Entahlah..., mencoba sedikit mencairankan suasana mungkin.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan wajah yang mendung kembali. Dan hal tersebut membuat Menma getar-getir. Sudah cukup Menma di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang yang pemikirannya sempit karena memiliki orang tua yang _Gay_ sejak dari kecil. Sekali lagi, itu sudah cukup! Dia tidak mau menerima predikat baru seperti—

—anak yang orang tua _Gay_-nya bercerai—

—menempel jelas di dahi dan bahu belakangnya.

Bagaikan seorang yang siap di beritakan secara besar-besaran!

Oh, tentu saja tidak!

Itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi perusahaannya dan juga istrinya yang polos.

"Aku tidak bercerai dengan Ayahmu—" Menma sampai menahan nafas karena tak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiaanya.

"—setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Retak.

Kebahagiannya retak dengan begitu saja. Menma merasakan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi neraka yang paling mengerikan.

Menma memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan teriakan lagi."Tahan di situ! Apa maksud Papa dengan tidak bercerai dengan Ayah saat ini?" Mata safirnya menatap lekat-lekat Papanya. "Yeah..., maksud dari kata saat ini itu bisa diartikan lebih spesifik lagi?"

Naruto tertegun, agaknya dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Menma. "Y-ya. Saat ini!"

Menma berdecak kesal. "Serius, Papa! Saat ini itu kapan?!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu berdecak seraya menghentakkan kakinya. "GAH! Ya. Nanti! Setelah aku mengambil rekaman _CCTV_ yang berada di ruang tamu—"

"—_wait! Wait!_ Rekaman_ CCTV?_"

Naruto mengangguk tak semangat. "Ya. Kejadian laknat itu pasti terekam—" Menma mematung memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang akan terjadi padanya setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai. "—dan setelah aku mengambilnya, aku akan menjadikannya bukti untuk perceraian kita," lirih Naruto lemas.

Mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya sebanyak tiga kali, adalah hal yang Menma lakukan. Lehernya mendadak sakit, begitu pun dengan dahinya yang tak mau kalah. "_OK! OK! _Aku mengerti. Tampaknya ini sudah menjadi permasalahan yang tidak bisa dianggap main-main—" Menma mengambil kedua koper Papanya. "—sebaiknya Papa masuk dan tidur sekarang."

"Aku tidak—"

Menma menatap tajam Papanya, sedangkan Papanya langsung bungkan dengan tatapan tersebut. "—tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Sebaiknya Papa beristirahat dan tenangkan pikiran Papa dulu."

Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Di bungkam oleh anak kandung sendiri...

...rasanya memalukan.

Bah!

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di dalam. Menma hendak mengantarkan Papanya ke kamarnya, bermaksud menyuruh istrirahat. Namun, sayang seribu sayang, jika Menma ingin sampai di kamar, dia harus melewati ruang makan. Itu artinya, dia akan bertemu Hinata dan harus siap-siap menerima seribu pertanyaan—<p>

—tapi, Menma langsung ingat jika Hinata tidak lah sekepo wanita-wanita di luar sana. Menghembuskan nafasnya lega, Menma kembali mengucap syukur karena Tuhan telah memberikannya istri yang begitu pengertian. Akan tetapi sekali lagi, semua orang pasti tidak lah sesempurna malaikat. Karena pada kenyataannya, Hinata juga seperti itu.

Dia...

"Na—Na-Na-Naruto-san...?"

...bisa dikatakan _**Fetish**(1)_.

**_Fetish_** terhadap Papanya, Naruto.

Bukti nyata bahwa seorang yang tampak sempurna di luar, namun memiliki kekurangan **BESAR** di dalamnya, sekali lagi **BESAR**, memang benar-benar sudah terjadi di hidup Menma sedari kecil. Tak butuh jauh-jauh untuk mencari bukti tersebut, karena bukti tersebut ada di belakang Menma.

Ya. Papanya sendiri. Jika perlu Ayahnya juga bisa dimasukkan kategori tersebut.

Wanita _straight_ juga tahu jika Papanya itu tampan dan terkesan seksi karena kulit _tan_-nya. Begitu pun garis wajah Ayahnya yang memang keturunan bangsawan terkenal di Jepang, Uchiha namanya. Akan tetapi..., wanita satu Konoha juga tahu jika Ayah dan Papanya adalah pasangan _Gay_ replika Romeo dan Juliet.

Iya. Bukan bermaksud melebih-lebihkan, pasalanya saja mereka bersama sejak mereka kecil, melalui kenalan orang tua yang saat itu adalah bersahabat. Jadi, tentu saja Menma agaknya merasa sangat terkejut dengan mudahnya Papanya berpendapat ingin cerai.

Walau pun begitu, Papanya diberkati sebuah kelebihan yang sekarang nyatanya membuat dirinya lahir sehat bugar.

Ah..., Menma mengsyukuri hal tersebut, yang membuatnya lahir. Namun, saat ini permasalahannya ialah Hinata, istri Menma.

Hinata tidak lah wanita sempurna yang memiliki masalah seksual seperti Ayah dan Papanya. Tentu saja tidak, karena faktanya..., Hinata dan dirinya diikat oleh yang namanya janji suci sebuah pernikahan. Menma tahu jika ingin mengetahui seseorang itu membelok atau tidakknya, tidak cukup dengan menikahinya saja. Percayalah, bung, Menma yakin jika Hinata itu _straight_, Menma bisa saja memenggal kepalanya sendiri sebagai jaminannya, karena nyatanya, Hinata lebih aneh dari seksual yang membelok.

Bukan termasuk kategori mengerikan. Bukan juga termasuk kategori indah.

Hanya aneh.

Bahkan benar-benar aneh.

Menma saja seperti baru melihatnya, dan belum menemukan titik temu _fetish Hinata_. Kata _fetish_ pun barus Menma dapatkan di _Google_ minggu lalu.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, kepala Papa Menma menyembul di balik pundak Menma. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar semangat—

—_atau pura-pura semangat._ Menma membatin dengan bosan.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-chan?" Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan basa-basi.

Menma rasanya ingin mencakar lantai di bawahnya. Rupanya pria bermata batu safir ini sangat tidak suka dengan sifat Papanya yang suka menyembunyikan kesedihannya melalui tingkah laku seperti biasanya. Terlihat sangat munafik dan—

—Hinata merona hebat.

Menma teralihkan dan sudah menduganya.

Semakin sesak lah dadanya.

"Ba-baik." balas Hinata dengan malu-malu."A—ano, Naruto-san...," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas baju tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, diiringi warna kemerah-merahan tipis.

_Oh, great! Dia bagaikan gunung api yang mau meledak!_ umpat Menma di dalam hati dengan sarkaktis.

"...me-mengapa kau ... kau datang ke—ke sini?" Hinata masih tidak mau memandang mertua yang dia hormatinya.

Entah antara segan atau lainnya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Sudah terbiasa dengan gadis pemalu di hadapan Menma. Dan rupanya hal tersebut semakin membuat tubuh Hinata memerah, kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya merin—"

"—ekhem!" dehem Menma melirik tajam Papanya. Seolah berkata _berhenti bersikap seolah kau adalah pria yang paling bahagia sedunia!_

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Aku akan mengantarkan Papa ke kamar untuk istrirahat. Dia sedang lelah."

Awalnya Hinata sedikit bingung. Tetapi, mungkin karena efek yang sekarang menerjang dirinya. Hinata jadi tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"H-ha'i! Menma-kun." Hinata membungkuk sedikit menghormati Papanya. "Na—Naruto-san, se-selamat beristirahat." Naruto membalasnya dengan melemparkan senyum dan jempolnya seakan berkata _OK!_

Menma mendengus bosan dan kembali berjalan, namun saat ia melewati Hinata dia sempat berhenti sebentar di depan wanita itu.

"Kau sarapan saja dulu, Hinata-chan. Mungkin aku akan menyusul." Kemudian dia mengecup pipi Hinata sebebagai tanda permisi, lalu menyeret kedua koper dan juga Papanya.

Hinata tentu syok dengan serangan tiba-tiba suaminya. Namun, matanya mengerjap saat mata bulannya melihat aura Menma.

_Menma-kun? _Hinata berlirih dengan penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

><p>"Menma!"<p>

"Menma!"

"Menma! Menma! Menmaaa! Lepaskan tangan Papa!" Kesal karena tak dianggap. Naruto nekat berteriak seperti gadis yang baru dilecehkan. Dia sudah mencoba menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Sayang seribu sayang, tangan Menma lebih kokoh dari tangan lentik Naruto. Dengan terpakasa dia berteriak dan refleks menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat di lantai, seakan-akan menahan dari seretan brutal anaknya.

Menma meringis geram. Dahinya sudah timbul kedutan-kedutan keras. Teriakan Naruto yang terakhir tadi sangat berefek bagi Menma, di tambah lagi perasaan cemburu sedari tadi akibat sebelumnya terus membakar dirinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Menma melepaskan cengkaramannya dari pergelangan Papanya.

"Papa cerewet!"

Naruto yang sedang meniup pergelangan tangannya terhenti. Dia menatap Menma dengan cemberut. "Aku tidak cerewet! Kau yang duluan menyeretku seperti benda rongsokan!"

Menma mendecih. "Itu karena Papa lamban!"

Wajah Naruto memerah, kesal. "Kau ini mengapa nyolot sekali dengan Papa? " Kemudian Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Menmaku yang manis dan manja dulu telah hilang—"

"—kemana perginya dia? Mengapa dia sekarang berubah jadi kasar dengan Papanya?" Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

Menma cengo. Dalama hati sudah kalang kabut dengan tindakan Papanya yang terlihat nyata atau hanya sekedar akting semata. "Papa—"

Tawa Naruto pecah. Sepecah gelas yang ada di pegang Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju ke kediaman Menma.

"—BUAHAHA! Tenang Menma-kun. Aku hanya bercanda," Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia. "aku hanya ingin mengetes apa kau masih seperti dulu. Dalam artian mudah di tipu...," Naruto menatap dalam Menma. "...tetapi ternyata masih. Benar-benar masih bisa di tipu..." Seringai jahil terukir di wajahnya.

Menma mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terkena tipu Papanya dalam keadaan seperti ini benar-benar sangat memohok hatinya. Ini benar-benar pukulan yang telak bagi Menma.

"Berisik!" Menma mengambil kembali kedua koper Papanya. "Cepat beristirahat di kamar jika Papa tidak mau bertemu Ayah!"

Naruto langsung ngakak kuda sembari mengikuti Menma yang kian panas.

"Oh, iya Menma. Sepertinya kau sangat posesif sekali dengan Hinata."

Awalnya Menma tidak mau membalas, tetapi setelah mendengar nama Hinata diakhir kalimat tersebut Menma tentu saja sedikit tertarik.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah istriku," balas Menma sekenannya. "yah..., setidaknya tidak seposesif Ayah pada Papa," sambung Menma.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap lesu lantai. "Untuk apa posesif jika pada akhirnya dia yang berselingkuh..."

Menma berhenti.

Bukan, Menam tidak berhenti karena kalimat Papanya. Namun karena tujuan mereka telah sampai. Menma membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Papanya yang berada dibelakangnya. Menatap Papanya yang kian mendung, Menma menghela nafas.

"Sudah lah. Aku yang urus jika Ayah datang ke sini—" Nada prihatin terdengar seiring dengan pintu kamar Menma terbuka oleh sang empunya sendiri. "—yang terpenting Papa tenangkan pikiran Papa terlebih dahulu, dan beristirahat yang tenang." Menma lantas berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan masih menyeret dua koper Naruto. Naruto tentu saja mengikutinya.

Menaruh kedua koper Papanya di tempat yang aman. Menma lantas menuntun Papanya ke tempat tidur yang berukuran besar. "Lepas alas—" Menma melirik alas kaki Papanya dengan tertegun.

"—Papa!? Mengapa Papa memakai alas kaki tidur?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung dan malu. "Aku terburu-buru."

Menma menghela nafas kembali. "Baiklah. Lepas benda oranye berbentuk chibi Kyuubi itu—" Naruto menurut. Dia melepaskannya dengan pelan dan menaruhnya dengan rapi. "—_OK_. Berbaring—" Untuk kedua kalianya Naruto menurut. Setelah melihat Papanya melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Menma menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Papanya hanya sampai pinggang. "—dan beristirahat lah yang tenang."

Menma berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Dan ketika kaki-kakinya sudah menapaki luar area kamar tersebut dan tak lupa menutup pintnya juga. Menma dibuat kaget, sekaget dia melihat ramalan yang mengatakan tahun 2012 adalah tahun kiamat tiba.

"Men—Men-Menma-kun—"

—**BUK!**

Tubuh Hinata tumbang. Ya. Istrinya tumbang di depan Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeringai padanya.

Menma terbelalak dengan tubuh mematung. "Apa yang—"

Kepala pirang timbul dari balik pintu kamar. "—Menma! Aku ingin pesan—HUWAAA! ADA APA DENGAN HINATA-CHAN MEN—KAU!"

Naruto menatap kaget Sasuke yang menyeringai. Dia menatap Hinata lalu Sasuke, kemudian Hinata lalu Sasuke. Otak Naruto langsung tersambung.

"_TEME!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA HINATA HINGGA PINGSAN?!" Naruto berteriak dengan kalang kabut.

Sasuke maju, berjalan pendek. Selangkah tepatnya. "Kau tidak usah berteriak, _Dobe_. Suaramu itu tidak lah mirip seperti penyanyi seriosa. Kau buruk dari yang terburuk—" Naruto menggeram mendengar hinaan Sasuke.

"—tapi suaramu akan menjadi indah dari yang terindah jika kau mendesahkan namaku dengan nyaring saat aku di dalammu." Sasuke melemparkan kedipan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum sekeren mungkin.

Gombal.

Benar-benar gombalan.

Tapi..., cukup mematikan.

Cukup juga membuat Menma ingin menangis darah dan cukup juga membuat Naruto bersemu merah.

"Jadi Naruto..., ayo pulang bersama," pinta Sasuke masih mempertahankan kesan kerennya.

Naruto kian memerah. "Bodoh!"

"Bodoh, huh? Aku akan menjadi mahluk bodoh jika meninggalkan dirmu yang seindah malaikat. Ah..., tidak, melebihi malaikat."

Dobel bersemu merah.

Dobel juga tangisan darah Menma.

"KA-KAU BOHONG! KAU BERSELINGKUH! KAU BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA DI RUMAH!"

Rupanya pria berkepela emas ini masih keukeuh.

"Tidak. Naruto. Dia duluan yang menciumku karena terlalu nafsu dengan bibirku. Padahal..., bibir ini ... bibir ini hanya boleh dimiliki oleh Uchiha Naruto seorang."

Tak mau kalah. Ruapanya pria bermaga Uchiha ini masih keukeuh menggombal.

Ihh...

Menma mulai jijik.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang mulai melambung akan gombalan Sasuke.

"TAPI MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK CIUMANNYA?!"

Sasuke meringis seraya mengorek telinganya yang berdenging. Kemudian dengan seketika wajahnya berubah mendung. Sasuke menatap nanar istrinya. "Naruto..., aku tidak bisa. Dia mengancamku! Jika aku menolak dia akan membunuhmu!"

WOI! APAAN SIH INI, WOI?!

Menma mulai merasa ini sudah seperti film drama. Terlihat sekali Ayahnya sedang akting melalui betapa begitu cepatnya dia mengubah ekspresinya.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, kau mengkhianatiku!" serunya dengan bergetar.

Wajah Sasuke kian mendung. "Naruto. Naruto sayangku.., jangan teteskan air matamu—"

"—BLA! BLA! DAN BLA!"

Seolah kaset yang sedang tersendat. Itu lah yang Sasuke dan Naruto rasakan saat kegiatan mereka dihancurkan oleh teriakan anak mereka sendiri.

Menma, menatap balik kedua orang taunya dengan gusar, kesal dan segela tetek bengeknya yang bisa mendeskripsikan kemuakkannya terhadap acara dadakan di depannya. "Kalian konyol! Bahkan menjijikan!"

Menma emosi.

Benar-benar emosi hingga tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto dibuat kaget.

Benar-benar kaget hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Menma berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih setia tumbang di lantai. Saat melewati Ayahnya, tak segan-segan Menma menatap garang Ayahnya.

Katakan ini senjata makan tuan.

Karena dulu Sasuke sering mengingatkan Menma kecil untuk posesif lah pada orang yang kau cintai.

_Well,_ jangan salahkan Menma jika dia terkesan seperti Malin kundang. Menma hanya mengikuti ucapan Ayahnya saja.

Setelah menggendong Hinata _ala_ pengantin, Menma berjalan menuju kamar yang sebelumnya direncanakan untuk tempat istirahat Naruto.

"Tunggu aku di ruang makan sekarang juga!"

Sasuke _poker face_.

Naruto berdecak kesal.

* * *

><p>Keheningan semakin mencekam setelah datangnya Menma. Ketiga mausia yang memiliki jenis sama ini beberapa saat hanya tenggelam dengan kesunyian. Mereka duduk dengan posisi berhadapan.<p>

Sasuke dan Naruto bersebelahan, sedangkan Menma di sebrangnya. Dengan meja makan Menma yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Oke," Menma menghel nafas sembari memijat keningnya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menatap anak mereka. "permasalahan sudah jelas—" Menma menatap Ayahnya yang menatapanya datar. "—awalnya, Ayah berciuman dengan sesorang di rumah, tepatnya ruang tamu...," Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto langsung mengangguk semangat. "...kemudian Papa melihatnya—"

"—Apa pernyataanku ada yang kurang?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng, ah! Hanya Naruto saja, sedangkan Sasuke diam dalam mode datar.

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu—" Menghela nafas pelan sembari memindahkan tangan kananya yang awalnya memijat keningnya ke meja. "—selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik-baik. Berdua saja. Aku tak mau ada keributan yang membuat para tetangga mendengar!"

Menma segera berdiri dengan kasar, gerah karena hari minggu yang tenang justru menjadi acara teater dadakan. Setelah itu dia menuju kamar Hinata untuk mengecek keadaan istrinya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya letih.

"Dia tahu."

Naruto merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar ucapan suaminya. "Hah?! Tidak mungkin, Teme!"

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto berdecih kecil. "Dia tahu rencana kita, Dobe."

"HWAAA! Bagaimana ini, Teme?!" Naruto berteriak mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Sasuke berdecak dengan memutar bola matanya seraya menahan kedua tangan Naruto, seolah memerintah menghentikan gerakan konyolnya tersebut. "Hentikan itu, Dobe—" Naruto berhenti. Namun, wajah panik dan ketakutannya justru kian menjadi. "—Menma sudah tahu. **Dia. Sudah. Tahu!"**

Naruto cemberut. "Teme..., aku takut," lirih Naruto berkaca-kaca.

Jari telunjuk Sasuke terangkat dan—

—**TUK!**

Menjentikkan ke dahi Naruto pelan. "Tak usah mendramastis. Aku tahu kau hanya berakting. Hentikan itu. Berharap imut seperti boneka? Manis sekali, kau justru seperti boneka _voodo_."

Naruto manyun dengan sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar."Tak perlu menghina, Teme—" Dia melepas jaket oranyenya dan menaruhnya sembarangan. "—jadi..., tahu dari mana kau Menma mengetahui rencana kita?"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke berkilat tajam saat matanya terjatuh pada pundak mulus istrinya. "Hanya menduganya saja. Tapi aku yakin—" Sasuke mendengus kasar. "—Dobe, kau seksi." Sasuke teralihkan.

"Aku tahu...! Aku tahu...!" Mata safirnya menatap sombong Sasuke. "Tapi, serius, Teme. Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Ho? Kau tak tahu? Tidak terlalu mengagetkan bagimu yang memiliki otak teri—" Naruto melolot tanda tak setuju dengan hinaan Sasuke. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya dan justru menaikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli. "—_well_, jika kau pintar. Kau bisa melihat keganjalan saat Menma di sini tadi."

Naruto menggeram kasar. "_OK! _Kau bisa teruskan penjelasanmu, Teme. Tapi tidak bisakah bibir siletmu itu berhenti menghina? Kau menyebalkan."

Sasuke manikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menma. Anakmu itu seharusnya menceramahi kita dengan panjang lebar untuk menyatukan kita kembali. Tapi, alih-alih berseru marah, bocah itu justru memerintah kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita sendiri. Itu bukan tipenya. Dan oh..., aku tidak bisa berhenti menghinamu karena kau tampak menggemaskan dalam keadaan emosi, Dobe."

Naruto mengangguk dengan mimik berpikir. "Kau tahu, Teme? Aku mencurigai wanita itu. Saat dia pingsan di sampingmu. Aku melihat ada yang aneh. Aku curiga dia hanya berakting. Dan omong-omong, Menma anakmu juga dan aku bukan sebuah boneka yang seenaknya dikatakan menggemaskan, Teme." Mengerling sombong.

Terkekeh kecil. Amat kecil, Sasuke lakukan. "Rupanya kau tahu juga, Dobe? Bagus, itu tandanya aku berhasil membuat hinaanku berguna meningkatkan kapasitas _IQ_-mu. Mungkin akan aku gunakan cara ini saat aku mengajar di sekolah setelah musim panas usai. Lagipula, tidak lah tabu jika kau mencurigai wanita itu, bukankah wanita itu memang sudah menjadi tersangka kita? Dan, wanita itu jelas hanya berakting pingsan. Lalu bocah itu, ternyata sudah berani melawanku. Menatapku dengan garang seolah memeperingatiku. Yang benar saja...!"

Jari-jari tangan kanan Naruto memecahkan kesunyian dengan mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan di hadapannya secara bergiliran. "Aku merasa bersalah telah menyetujui pernikahan mereka, Teme—" Menghela nafas lelah. "—seharusnya aku selidiki dulu wanita gila itu—" Naruto merenggangkan lehernya. "—Salahmu sendiri dia menjadi pembangkang orang tua. Kau yang menanam, kau juga yang harus menuai, Teme."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jika aku tidak melihat ciri-cirinya dengan jeli. Dan mengingat-ngat jika dia adalah penggemar rahasia gilamu sejak Sekolah Dasar. Aku yakin, sampai diliang tanah pun kita tidak akan tahu. Kau berhutang 5 ronde padaku, Dobe. Dan kau jangan sok berkata syair."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku tak tahu jika aku mempunyai penggemar wanita sedari kecil, Teme. Menurutku ini mengerikan! Bagimana bisa dia seawet mudah seperti itu?! Seharusnya dia memiliki keriput, atau setidaknya kerutan di mata. _And hell no!_ Kau sadis, Teme. Aku yakin aku akan lumpuh setelah itu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto geli. "Kau jangan melucu, Dobe. Tak perlu kaget jika wanita itu seawet muda gadis berumur 25. Nyatanya kau sendiri justru seperti bocah. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. _Well,_ sebagai tambahan untuk otakmu yang sebesar kecebong, wanita itu satu-satunya. Dia penggemar wanitamu satu-satunya, Dobe, jadi jangan lah kau menjadi pembualan. Dan lumpuh selama 1 minggu bagiku tidak lah masalah."

"ASTAGA!" Naruto menggebrak meja pelan, namun berseru cukup nyaring. "Aku tak menyangka kita telah menikahkan anak kita dengan seorang wanita perawan tua!" Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Dan, errr, halo? Tok ... tok ... tok..., maaf Uchiha itu bukan pujian tapi hinaan! Dan di sini yang lumpuh adalah saya!" kata Naruto menatap sinis suaminya. "Hanya satu? Yakin?"

Mendengus kembali. "Biarkan saja bocah itu. Dia yang menikah, untuk apa kita yang mengurusi. Koreksi juga kata perawan tua itu. Aku tak yakin ada seorang wanita yang tahan vaginanya tidak disentuh selama bertahun-tahun. Jika memang iya, aku yakin vaginanya sudah sangat gatal, atau lebih parahnya membusuk. Dobe, orang yang tidak waras juga tahu kau yang dicucuk. Dan aku sangat yakin hanya satu, kau meragukan koneksi Uchiha, pipi tembam?"

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya. "TEME! Pertama-tama jaga mulut vulgarmu itu!" Wajah Naruto berubah membiru saat mengingat ucapan vulgar suaminya, dia menutup mulutnya takut-takut dia memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Kedua, kita harus selidiki wanita itu, lalu memisahkan mereka dan aku setuju dengan pernyataanmu, _by the way_. Tapi, aku rasa wanita itu memasang kembali selaput darahnya. Pasalnya saja aku tidak melihat Menma curiga sedikit pun. " Memijat keningnya. "Ketiga, aku tahu posisiku, Teme. Tak usah merepotkan diri dengan mengingatkanku! Heh, rupanya kau semakin termakan umur, Teme. Kau lupa Shion? Dia juga penggemar fanatikku. Dan sekarang aku sedikit meragukan koneksi Uchihamu! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Teme!" Naruto berseru dengan mata berapi-api.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, dia melirik ke samping tempat Naruto berada. "Pertama, aku memang vulgar. Tapi bukan kah di situ letak keseksiannya?" Naruto mecibir tanda tak setuju. "Kedua, itu sangat menyusahkan. Aku malas ber urusan dengan wanita tidak waras itu. Biar Menma yang menyelesaikannya sendiri." Sasuke berbalik ke samping dan langsung menatap Naruto. "Ketiga, bagus kau tahu posisimu, Dobe. Dan perhatikan baik-baik pembicaraan kita sekarang. Jangan langsung senang dengan apa yang kau katakan. Di sini maksud dari kata penggemar wanitamu adalah yang masih aktif. Shion, heh? Wanita yang keras kepala dan tak tahu diri itu? Bukan kah dia sekarang mengabdi pada kuil di kampung halamanmu? Kau masih mengingat wanita itu rupanya—"

Sasuke terkekeh dengan mata berkilat. "—hati-hati, Dobe. Jangan membuatku cemburu dan pada akhirnya kau membangunkan singa lapar. Kau tahu aku siapa."

Naruto menelan ludah. Sang matahari rupanya mati kutu. "Ba-baiklah. Tapi, kembali ke perjanjiannya. Aku tak mau 5 ronde, Teme! Perjanjian sebenarnya kita bercinta di ruang makan Menma! Tidak ada angka 5 dalam perjanjian kita."

Sasuke menganggk kecil. "Alasan mengapa aku meminta imbalan bercinta di ruang makan anakmu, karena aku merasa bosan bercinta di rumah. Jika kau masih ingin di ingatkan, aku beritahu kau, bahwa di setiap sudut rumah sudah kita pakai untuk acara kita. Aku butuh suasa baru yang menantang."

"Syukurlah, jadi tidak jadi 5 ronde." Mengelus dadanya lega.

Membuat seringai, mata Sasuke menatap redahan Naruto. "Siapa bilang, Dobe? 5 ronde itu adalah hutang yang baru."

Naruto menganga tidak mengerti. "A-apa?! Maksudmu?"

"Dobe, ya dobe. Otak sebesar teri saja. Bercinta di ruang makan Menma adalah imbalanku yang telah memberitahumu bahwa wanita itu gila. Wanita itu adalah penggemarmu. Dan yang 5 ronde, adalah imbalanku karena mau-maunya datang menemui wanita itu."

Naruto menganga, dan dia merasa dagunya telah menyentuh meja makan di bawahnya. "Ta—tapi, bukan kah sifatmu memang seperti itu kepada semua wanita? Pria yang selalu menebar pesona dengan sok lembut kepada semua wanita." Mata Naruto menyipit.

Sasuke berdecih. "Jika aku tak mengingat bahwa kau istriku, sudah kupastikan aku akan menembakmu sekarang juga, ketimbang menceritakan ulang yang sudah beratus-ratus kali aku ceritakan—" Sasuke meminum sedikit teh yang menganggur di depannya. "—ingat, Dobe. Aku memiliki sebuah janji suci pada mendiang Ibuku. Beliau berpesan untuk tidak menyakiti wanita mana pun, jahat atau pun baik, kaya atau pun miskin, tidak waras atau pun waras. Dan harus membahagiakan mereka."

Naruto berdecak. "Mengapa tidak setiap pria saja, sih?"

Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit. "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Dobe? Apa kau lupa jika aku _Gay?_"

Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. "Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa, seharusnya aku bersyukur bahwa kau Gay—"

Naruto membekap mulutnya saat menyadari kesalahannya."—aku tidak mengatakan apapun!"

"_Gotcha!_ Kau tak perlu mengelak, Dobe. " Sasuke berdiri menatap lapar Naruto. "Bagaimana jika kita menyudahi perbincangan omong kosong kita dan langsung ke tujuan utama?"

Dan Naruto tidak bisa menghindar, seinci pun.

"_Shit!Why?!_"

Setelah itu Naruto pasrah.

* * *

><p>Semuanya itu sudah tidak bisa terhindarkan. Apalagi sejak Naruto dengan pasrahnya menuruti perintah suaminya untuk duduk di atas meja makan anak mereka. Sasuke mendekat dengan mata yang berkilat. Naruto semakin lemas melihatnya. Perasaan pasrah benar-benar sudah menggerogoti diri Naruto.<p>

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau mengangkat kedua tanganmu bermaksud memberi tanda bahwa kau menyerah, Dobe?" Sasuke terkekeh di depan wajah Naruto yang menatapnya nanar.

"Sasuke~ serius lah!" Pria kepala pirang itu merengek. Sekarang dia benar malas bermain debat dengan sang suami.

Semakin panjang lah kekehan Sasuke. Kemudian dia menghentikan kekehannya. "_OK_. Ayo serius."

Sasuke lantas menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher _tan_ Naruto. Menghirup aroma-aroma jeruk segar di leher tersebut. Naruto mendesah sedikit dibuatnya.

"Sasuke, jangan bermain-main, nghhh—" Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Tak kuat menahan getaran yang diberikan suaminya yang dingin, kedua tangan Naruto refleks mencengram surai belakang raven tersebut. "—hhh ... langsung ke intinya saja—hhhggh!"

Sasuke berhenti menggigit pundak-leher-pundak Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto dan mendengus. "Kau jangan bercanda, Dobe. Tanpa _foreplay_, rasanya kurang lengkap."

Memperbaiki nafasnya yang terputus-putus, Naruto membalas tatapan tak suka suaminya dengan membalas putaran bola mata jengah. "Itu jika kita tidak bercinta sebanyak 5 ronde, _Baka!_"

Sasuke dan Naruto masih saling bertatapan dengan tajam dalam keheningan beberapa saat.

Kepala Sasuke menunduk—"Baiklah, langsung intinya saja...,"—luluh karena tatapan nanar Naruto. "...tapi ada imbalannya."

Oh, Uchiha.

Selalu ada saja meminta bayaran.

Naruto membola. "Imbalan lagi? _Seriously_, Teme?" Dia berdecak.

Seringai terlukis. "Tak ada yang _free_ di dunia ini, Dobe. Kau tahu itu."

Naruto menganga kecil. Lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, _foreplay_ saja."

"Hn." Terkesan tak peduli, namun tersimpan sebuah rencana yang tak Naruto kira nantinya.

"Tapi, lakukan dengan cepat, Teme!"

Sasuke tak membalasnya, dia justru langsung menyosor bibir Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto pasrah dan membalas ciuman tersebut.

Toh, ini adalah kegiatan yang wajib untuk istri, bukan?

Yah..., hitung-hitung menambah amal baik lah.

"Buka bajumu, Dobe."

Naruto sediki terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Setengah kaget ternyata ciuman mereka sudah terhenti tanpa Naruto rasakan.

"Mengapa diam saja? Kau bilang ingin melakukannya dengan cepat."

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata dengan pipi merona. Dia membuka kausnya dengan cepat karena manedapati suaminya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Setelah membuangnya sembarangan, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di meja.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Aku lelah duduk terus." Naruto kemudian mengaitkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mengerti dengan kondisi istrinya yang memang agaknya sudah mulai melemah karena usia. Menepis rasa ibanya, Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke puting kanan Naruto. Yah, Sasuke setidaknya harus bersyukur jika suaminya termasuk manusia yang memiliki keawetan muda yang tidak wajar, sama dengan dirinya.

"Ugh~" Naruto mendesah geli tak kala lidah lunak kasar suaminya menyapu basah permukaan puting kanannya. Spontan saja Naruto mencengkram rambut suaminya lagi sebagai penompangnya.

Begitu lembut dan menggairahkan. Itulah kesan Sasuke saat lidahnya menjilat puting suami—istrinya. Tak puas dengan menjilatnya saja. Sasuke kemudian menyedot dan sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil daging bulat pink itu.

Cengkraman tangan begitu pun kedua kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke semakin menguat. "Akhhh~ Sa-Sasuke!"

Masih mengingat pesan Naruto. Sasuke tak membuang waktu, dia menggesekkan baranganya yang bersembunyi dibalik celananya dengan milik Naruto yang juga tersembunyi. Bertujuan merangsang.

"Ah! ah! ahh~! Ge-geli..."

Gemas dengan desahan seksi Naruto. Sasuke lantas mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. "Dobe, kau sungguh membakarku." Tangan pucat itu membuka kancing celananya, dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Setelah itu dia juga tak lupa membuka reseleting Naruto. Sedikit lama karena Sasuke melakukannya dengan terburu-buru, apalagi penis Naruto juga menegang, sehingga membuat celananya sendiri mengembung dan mengetat.

"Langsung saja, Dobe." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dengan kekuatan yang diselimuti nafsunya.

Sedangkan Naruto terus saja menurut. Dia mengikuti perintah suaminya yang memerintahkannya untuk menungging. Sasuke tersenyum puas, kemudian mata _onyx_-nya melirik kanan dan kiri mencari pelumas untuk acaranya. Menggunakan air ludah itu sangat menjijikan bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berpendapat—dan memang faktanya, air liur itu penuh dengan bakteri. Jadi, tentu saja mereka memilih untuk tidak menggunakan air liur sebagai pelumas jika tidak ingin terserang sebuah penyakit.

Dan ketika matanya terjatuh pada 3 toples kaca kecil yang berbeda warna. Seringai Sasuke lantas melebar. Dia berjalan mengambil toples kaca itu. Dan Naruto sendiri cukup bingung dengan tindakan suaminya.

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tempat suaminya.

Sasuke berbalik dengan membawa sebuah toples kaca yang berisikan—

—MADAFAKA! SELAI COKLAT?!

Penis Naruto langsung melemah sedikit.

Naruto menganga dengan mata membola. "Sasuke! Aku tahu maksudmu apa. Kau jang—"

"—bagus kau tahu, Naruto. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya—" Naruto hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, namun harus berhenti karena Sasuke manahannya. "—jangan memberontak, Dobe. Kau tahu aku siapa jika marah."

Naruto lagi-lagi mati kutu mendengarnya. Dia berdecak kesal dan meninju meja yang ada di bawahnya.

"Jangan sefrustasi seperti itu, Dobe. Sampai-sampai kau memukul meja yang tidak tahu apa-apa—" Sasuke membuka belahan bokong Naruto. Uchiha bungsu itu menyeringai kecil saat merasakan kedutan di bokong Naruto. "—toh, pada akhirnya kau akan merasa nikmat dan justru meminta lebih."

Wajah Naruto memerah dengan tubuh bergetar. Setengah akibat ucapan Sasuke setengah juga akibat olesan selai coklat pada lubang anusnya.

"Sssh~" Naruto mendesis saat jari Sasuke yang teroleskan selai coklat kian dalam masuknya. "Ukh..., ini—nggh! Sungguh terasa a-aneh!" sambungnya sembari memjamkan matanya.

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto mendengus geli. "Terasa aneh? Menggelikan sekali kau berkata seperti itu sementara kau pernah merasakan yang lebih aneh dari yang ini." Jari keduanya yang diselimuti selai cokelat masuk dengan cukup kencang.

Tubuh Naruto spontan terkejut. "Teme! Jangan mendadak seperti itu!" Naruto meringis kegelian saat dia merasakn kedua jari Sasuke mengeliat di dalam anusnya. "Lagipula berhenti berbicara! Selesaikan kerjamu saja."

Kembali melesakkan kedua jarinya seraya membentu gunting. "Hn? Apa aku tidak salah dengar sekarang? Gendang telingaku menangkap nada perintah dari bibirmu barusan—" Mata Sasuke berkilat dengan segaris seringai tercetak di wajahnya. "—cukup mengejutkan—" Naruto mengaduh mengutukki kebodohannya. "—katakan. Katakan apa masalahmu, Dobe?"

**PLAK!**

Mata safir Naruto berair dan membola. "Auw! A-APA YANG KAU—"

**PLAK!**

"—AUW! TEME BERHENTI!" Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap suaminya dengan raut bengis.

Sasuke membalasnya—"Apa?"—dengan datar.

Masih dengan mata berair dan raut wajah bengis. "APA SIH MAUMU ITU U—"

"—UWAAH~!"

Seketika tubuh Naruto tumbang dengan merosot kedepan tak kala kedua tangannya tak sanggup menompang tubuhnya. Dibelakang Sasuke menatap diam Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang menganggur masih mencengram kuat penis Naruto.

"Bungkam bibirmu, Dobe. Kau semakin lama semakin menyahut ucapanku—"

Meremas penis Naruto lagi.

Naruto bergetar dibuatnya dengan desahan tak tertahankan.

"—itu benar-benar ide buruk. Buruk seburuk-buruknya, karena itu sama saja—"

Meremas penis Naruto sembari mengocoknya. Terlihat cairan kental sedikit keluar dari sela-sela jari Sasuke.

"—kau membangkak terhadap suamimu!"

Dan kocongan pun bertambah kuat. Atau tepatnya sengaja Sasuke kuatkan.

Mulut Naruto menganga dengan salvia yang merembes keluar di sudut bibirnya. "Ahhh~!" Seiring dengan desahan Naruto. Sasuke yang dibelakang Naruto dibuat tersenyum puas saat sperma keluar dengan derasnya di penis tersebut.

Naruto langsung terkapar pasca selesai dari klimaks. Hanya terdengar deruan nafas yang terputus-putus darinya. Melihat itu, tak ada yang Sasuke lakukan selain menyeringai dengan mata berkilat.

"Kembali ke posisi utama, Dobe! Kita sudah siap untuk ke acara utama!"

Naruto kembali pasrah.

* * *

><p>Wajah Menma mengeras. Rupanya ini alasan mengapa Hinata jika bertemu dengan Papanya akan terangsang?<p>

Dia telah melihat semua dan mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya melalui _CCTV_-nya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memata-matai saja. _Well,_ bukan masalah takut jika kedua orang tuanya akan perang. Menma bisa menjaminnya itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada suara piring pecah atau pun lainnya. Karena dia sendiri sudah tahu kedua orang tuanya hanyalah sedang bermain-main dengannya. Hinata yang memberitahunya setelah dia menidurkan wanita itu di tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata bangun dengan keadaan lemas dan menyuruhnya mendekat. Ketika mendekat, Hinata membisikinya jika kedua orang tuanya hanyalah ber-akting semata saja. Cukup mengejutkan, tapi tidak mengejutkan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya begitu pandai ber-akting.

Kedua orang tua Menma mantan pemain teater jaman sekolah dulu, _anyway._

Rahang Menma terhantum saat mendengar semua ucapan kedua orang tuanya. Dia seratus persen percaya dengan semua ucapan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Menma tidak bodoh bak opera sabun yang membela cintanya mati-matian, mesiku pun itu membuang keluarganya. Heh, Menma lebih mencintai keluarganya. Karena mereka lah yang hidup dengan Menma selama puluhan tahun.

Mata safir Menma menatap lembut layar di depannya, tepatnya kedua orang tuanya. "Terima kasih, Papa..., Ayah..., kalian masih memperdulikanku—" kemudan dia berbalik. Dan seketika itu juga raut wajahnya berubah datar, namun terdapat sebuah amarah yang tak tertahankan di wajahnya, bisa dilihat dari rahangnya yang tampak begitu keras di pandang. "—mulai dari sini biar aku yang urus—" Cengkramannya yang begitu kuat dan tak tertahankan membuat gelas kaca yang berisi air mineral tersebut retak, namun tidak pecah.

"—persetan dengan wanita itu!"

* * *

><p>"Aahh~! Sasuke!"<p>

**Buk!**

Tubuh keduanya langsung terkapar di atas meja dengan bersimpah keringat dan sperma kedua pria itu sendiri. Posisi Naruto sendiri menimpa tubuh depan Sasuke, pasalanya saja mereka baru saja bercinta gaya _cowboy_ dengan Naruto yang menjadi penunggangnya.

Dan sayangnya ini sudah ke lima rondenya. Setelah berbagai gaya bercinta mereka gunakan. Mereka masih panas seperti saat muda dulu.

Naruto memperbaiki pernafasanya. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap suaminya. Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan, sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Dobe, diam," titahnya, seraya menyentuh rambut basah oleh keringat Naruto

Naruto masih mencoba menyesuaikan tubuhnya pada posisi yang menuruknya nyaman, dan tak lama dia berhenti sambil memasukkan kepalanya di pangkal leher Sasuke.

Naruto menghirup aroma khas suaminya. "Sasuke...," panggilnya menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Hn...?" Dengan malas Sasuke membalasnya.

"Aku berharap Menma mendengar semua perbincangan kita tadi."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah itu menghela nafas dan membawa wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya. "Percaya padaku, Dobe. Menma pasti mendengar semuanya. Perkiraan Uchiha tidak pernah salah!"

Mata Naruto memanas. Namun, Naruto berusaha menahannya. "Aku harap begitu. Aku benar-benar tak tega dengan Menma."

Dan ciuman pun tercipta setelah Sasuke mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

><p>Hinata membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka. Dan senyumnya melebar saat mendapatkan senyum lembut Menma yang berjalan mendekati dirinya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.<p>

"Ini Hinata-chan, minumlah air putih hangat agar tubuhmu rileks." Tangan pucat tersebut memberikan gelas yang dia pegang ke istrinya.

Hinata mengangguk dan ketika dia menggenggam gelas kaca itu dia merasa ada yang ganjal. Dia pun menatap gelas tersebut dan mendapat sebuah retakan yang cukup panjang di gelas bening itu.

"Men—Menma-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan nada tanda tanya.

Menma menatap Hinata. "Ya. Hinata-chan?"

"Ge-gelasnya, mengapa?"

Menma menggaruk kepalanya. "Ahaha, itu karena Papa, Hinata-chan. Tak perlu diperdulikan."

Hinata terdiam. Sediki ganjal dengan kelakuan suaminya. Biasanya dia akan cepat-cepat mengganti gelas tersebut agar dirinya tak terluka. Namun, karena masih dalam mode penyamaran. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan meminumnya.

Toh, hanya gelas retak.

Dan dari depan sana, Menma menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan benci dan sedikit terluka. Di belakang tangannya terdapat sebuh tabung kecil putih yang bergambarkan—

—tengkorak mati.

Oh? Sebuah racun kah?

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fetish: Seseorang yang akan langsung terangsang jika melihat sebuah objek; entah itu manusia, benda atau hewan.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note:<strong>_

Fic ini bertujuan dalam rangka _SasuNaru day_ yang ke 6! Horeeee! Saya terharu sekali *Tiup terompet* Lalu saya minta maaf jika lemonya hanya seperti itu -_- _sorry_ kawan, saya hanya menyesuaikan keadaan bulan suci ini xD Maaf juga jika banyak typo dan kesalahan penulisan!

Dan yang paling penting terima kasih telah membaca fic saya, memFollow dan Favorit! ^_^v _*Peace*_

* * *

><p><strong>!Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa!<strong>


End file.
